chausia_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Chausia
Chausia is the only known continent of the world based on the Cretescast-Centric World View. Connected by the Cretescast Isthmus, the continent is made of the two sub-continents (previously seperate continents), the southern Tetepontic and the northern Akros. The continent itself contains 4.7 billion people, with the population being divded into 10 different races. The continent is highly urbanized, with the large majority of people living with cities or towns. A land of many people and of many places. Between these people and places are the largest distances known to man, made even more significant by what lives within them. ''- '''Quote from '''The Natural History of Chausia' '''History The Connection Period (0AC-20AC) Chausia was created with the connection of the Northern Akros and Southern Tetepontic by the Cretescast Isthmus. Prior to this connection, the two continents had lived in relative separation, with races from both sides believing the other continent to be the lesser one as justified by their ancestors. The connection, however, forced races from both sides to come into contact for prolonged periods. The connection itself is regarded as the most significant event of known history, and as such is set as the base for the current calendar system, known as the Connection Calendar. During the early years, after the creation of Chausia, a scramble occurred between the Angshire and the Nawatli, in which the two races conflicted who would set up a permanent city which could control the Isthmus and as such, movement from North to South and East to West, as well as vice versa. While various battles were fought within the area, and small towns such as the Nawatli Univa (13 AC) and Angshire Mosdwich (14 AC) were set up, the scramble ended with the creation of the fortified city of Cretescast (20 AC) by the Angshire kingdom of Robridia, after which the Isthmus was named. While many have put forward theories as to why the Angshire Kingdom was able to fend off the Nawatli, with many stating that the Nawatli Kingdoms and Duchies were seemingly more fractured or focused on far more fronts, Learned Man Clovis Toustain states in his thesis, A Dissection of the Scramble for Chasuia, ''that the Angshire simply had Geography on their side with the many large rivers that the Nawatli lived around slowing down reinforcing armies. Whichever case it may be, the founding of Cretescast ensured Angshire domination of the continent and rapidly changed what the racial and political landscape of the entire continent. '''The Changing Age (21 AC - 200 AC)' While the wider world wasn't affected much by the connection of the two continents into one to start with, the establishment of Cretescast ensured that this did not remain. Now situated in an area of rapidly increasing significance for Chausia, the Kingdom of Robridia began to look to the South for further Geography Demographics Top 10 Largest cities: 1. Coacatlan (pop: 306,776,086) [ Federation of Erepotlan ] 2. Perta (pop: 204,000,000) [ Pertia Union ] 3. Chapanytlan (pop: 188,592,441) of Erepotlan 4. Cretescast (pop: 90,000,000) [ Kingdom of Robridia ] 5. Tococuitlan (pop: 80,000,000) of Erepotlan 6. Shiftonver (pop: 76,700,000) of Robridia 7. Tormia (pop: 74,726,750) Union 8. Wencester (pop: 68,976,950) of Robridia 9. Montero (pop: 61,337,150) Union 10. Huauhtemoc (pop: 56,737,450) [Grand Duchy of Chatixcapulco] States/Nations: '''68 '''Top 15 Nations, by population: 1. Federation of Erepotlan (857,107,124) 2. Pertia Union (610,443,226) 3. Kingdom of Robridia (407,734,290) 4. Zedinese Theocracy (268,132,204) 5. Oarolucan Union (235,228,915) 6. Kingdom of Calesia (132,051,667) 7. Duchy of Tezamaucacalco (121,786,000) 8. Ellonian Oligarchy (93,795,468) 9. Tsardom of Sevororo (93,361,209) 10. Duchy of Majuapan (91,367,617) 11. Kingdom of Agrandumia (83,234,681) 12. Kingdom of Malnia (76,833,450) 13. Grand Duchy of Avolalovia (76,199,200) 14. Myosian Empire (71,773,621) 15. Neutrals (71,008,000)